Potter's Little Sister
by IKilledit
Summary: Potter has a little sister, Lola. Follow Lola as she delves her way into Hogwarts, gaining and losing trusts, friendships and various states of mind. With James a an older sibling, things certainly do stay interesting.


"LOLA ROSE POTTER, COME BACK HERE, THIS INSTANT!" Yelled James from the top of his lungs, tearing down the corridor after his little sister. _The cheeky little thing,_ James thought to himself.

"NEVER!" Cried Lola defiantly as she rounded a corner and flew through the open door to her bedroom, slamming it closed behind her and listening for the reassuring click that told her it had automatically closed behind her. "LOLA! GIMME MY WAND BACK!" Screamed James, Pounding his fists on the door in attempt to get in.

"James, Lola! What are you _doing_?" Said Mrs Potter, as she briskly walked the length of the short corridor to find out what the yelling, screaming and thumping was about.

"MUM! SHE TOOK MY-"

"James Potter, there is no need for the raised voice! I am right here!" Mrs Potter said, exasperatingly.

"BUT SHE TOOK-"

"Stop yelling, James!" He sighed.

"Lola took my wand!" James whined to his mother.

"Lola? Is this true?" Mrs Potter asked. Lola snickered.

"Why, yes. I wanted a go. I promise I won't blow up anything!" Lola reasoned.

"You absolutely may _not,_ under _any_ circumstances, use any other than your own wand! Give it back _immediately._" James put on a smug look.

"Why _not_?" Protested Lola.

"You just _can't do it._ Give it back, _NOW._"

"You heard her, Lola!" Cried James, thumping on the door once more.

"Don't you start." Chided Mrs Potter, pointing her finger at him. "You are _just_ as bad as she is, if not worse." Lola sighed and opened her door, James' wand clutched tightly in her fist. He made a grab for it but Lola moved her hand at the last second.

"James, What did I tell you about snatching?"

"Never snatch from your sister, Jamsie." Said James, imitating his mother's folded arms and stern expression.

"Right, that's it. Lola, give me James' wand."

"WHAT?" Yelled James in protest.

"Sure!" Grinned Lola victoriously, handing over the wand to her mother.

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet, young lady! You may not go _anywhere near_ a broomstick or quidditch pitch for _two weeks._" Lola's face dropped.

"What? That's not fair! Mum-" Lola began, but her mother cut her off.

"No buts. You provoked him."

"But-"

"Lola, enough."

"FINE!" She yelled, and slammed the door.

_Oh my god my brother is so annoying!_ Thought Lola to herself. _He _had_ to complain to Mum!_ It was SO not fair that James got to go to Hogwarts already. She was only a year younger than him, for goodness sakes!

Lola studied herself in the mirror sitting atop her cluttered desktop. Same unruly black hair, same brown eyes, everything was the same, same, same. The only difference between James and her was the light dusting of freckles over her nose. She hated them. She would poke them and prod them all day, wishing they would just disappear. Of course James teased her about them. After all, what were older brothers for?

"Oi, Lola! Post is here!" Yelled James, in the general direction of the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. A muffled "I'm coming!" could be heard in answer to James' statement, and soon after a bouncing Lola came into view, her jumper stuck up around her neck.

"Where's the post?" Asked Lola, searching the room for an owl. When she could not find one, she narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Where is it?" She asked him, suspiciously.

"Umm… I dunno…" said James, feigning a look of innocence. "Maybe mum has it?"

"Give me my letter, James!" Shouted Lola, lunging for her older brother.

"Gerrof me! I don't have it!" Yelled James, trying to twist out of Lola's iron grip.

"James, Lola! Cut it out!" Mr Potter came striding into the room.

"James has my letter!"

"No I don't!"

"Calm down, both of you! James, give Lola her letter back."

"But I don't-"

"Find it, then. And, Lola, you can't just force James into submission whenever something goes wrong. Don't tackle your brother." Lola sighed in defeat and let go, so that James could go and find her letter.

Mr Potter sighed, and crouched down so that he was eye level with his daughter. He chuckled and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"What's so funny, Dad?" Asked Lola, with a hint of defiance in her voice.

"Nothing, you are just growing up, so fast. Almost off to Hogwarts!" Lola giggled.

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

"LOLA! I HAVE YOUR-"

"JAMES, STOP SHOUTING!" Yelled Mrs Potter.

"Ugh, fine." Muttered James as he raced down the stairs and tossed the Hogwarts letter at his sister. "There. Happy?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" screeched Lola in excitement as she spotted the emerald green slanted writing.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Cried Lola, hugging each of her parents respectively. She had arrived at Platform 9 ¾ in the nick of time, as the train was just rolling up to the station.

"Yeah, see you Mum, Bye Dad!" Shouted James from somewhere in the crowd.

"Well, I see your brother has already found his friends. Don't forget to write! I'll send Heli over as soon as possible!" Sniffed her mother, hugging Lola tight. Heli was the family owl, whose wings made a strange flapping nose whenever she flew, which James was convinced sounded like a Helicopters blades, Hence the name Heli.

"Bye Mum! I'll be back before you know it!" Laughed Lola, although there was a faint glint in her eye where the beginning of a tear was forming.

"Bye, honey!" Said her father, handing Lola her trunk. "Have a lovely time."

"I will! Bye!" Lola yelled as she boarded the train, lugging her trunk in after her. She stood near the door and waved to her parents through the window, and kept waving until her parents were long out of sight. Lola sighed. She was on the train to Hogwarts! She squealed in excitement. She was almost there!

Lola turned around and looked for an empty compartment, finding none. The only one she felt the least bit welcomed in was the one that her brother and his friends occupied. Upon further inspection, she found that there was a red-headed girl and raven haired boy in there as well. The raven haired boy had a sour look to him, with his hooked nose and greasy hair.

She knew not to judge by looks, though, and kept to herself about her opinions. You never know, he could turn out to be the Prom queen of Hogwarts!

Lola took a deep breath and slid open the door to the compartment.

"Hey Lola," Said James enthusiastically, moving over and patting a space between him and one of his friends, "Sit here!" Lola laughed and picked her way through legs and trunks to get to her designated seat. When she reached her destination, she sat wedged herself between James and a dark haired, taller, broad shouldered boy who she thought was named something like serious.

"Um, hi." Said Lola, to find the carriage had cone quiet. "I'm Lola," She started, and then pointed at James, "His sister."

The boy next to her smirked, "So _you're_ the famous Lola Potter I've been hearing about." He had stormy grey eyes, a proud nose and long, straight black hair fell gracefully over his fore head. She thought him to be quite good looking, actually. She figured the pretty red-headed girl had to be his girlfriend, the way she was glaring at her.

"Uh, I guess so?" Lola laughed. This broke the ice and everyone started talking rowdily again, apart from the red head and the raven haired boy. The noise gave her a chance to look around at the other compartment occupants. There was a ratty looking boy with dark hair, a much leaner and quieter boy with sandy hair, and of course redhead and the greasy guy. The dark haired one with grey eyes turned to look at Lola, engaging her in conversation.

"So, you know who everyone is?" He asked, smirking.

"Not really. At all." She laughed.

"Well, I'm Sirius Black, that's Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, and over there in the back is Snivellus and Evans." He said, pointing first to himself, and then to the sandy haired boy, the slightly darker one next to him and finally to the greasy kid and the redhead respectively. The compartment got quieter as Sirius was explaining, and Lola took the chance to try and remember their names.

"So, That's Remus," She said, pointing at the sandy haired boy, and with an affirmative nod from him moved on to the guy next to him, "And that's… Peter?" She guessed, and he nodded, "And Evans and Sninvellus." She said, pointing first at the redhead and then at the greasy one. Both Evans and Snivellus stiffened at the mention of their names and everyone else began to giggle. Confused, she looked from Sirius to her brother, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"That's not their real names, is it?" She asked, focusing her glare on her brother. James cowered, still laughing. Evans cut in to introduce herself. She glared at both Sirius and James before clearing her throat and looking at Lola.

"My name is Lily and my last name is Evans, although as you can see nobody can remember because of the nicknames," With this she glared particularly at Lola's brother, before returning her eyes back to her, "And this is Severus-" James cut in here, saying, "Snivellus!" Before Lily could finished her sentence. She was undeterred though, and kept going, "-Snape, who has done _nothing_ to deserve this nickname." She said, sitting back with her arms crossed, glaring at Sirius and James alternately.

"Well I think I'd like to get to know you better, Lily." She said, smiling widely at the older witch. Slightly surprised by this statement, Lily smiled back.

"As long as you don't bring your git of a brother with you, we should be fine." She said. Lola laughed at first before realising that Lily hadn't joined her. Putting on a straight face, she stuck out her hand formally.

"I think that can be arranged." She said, and Lily leaned forward to shake. After the firm movement Lola winked, and grinned.

"Lola, come on! This is my future girlfriend we are talking about!" James whined, pleading Lola with his eyes.

"Sorry, Potter, but I am nobody's future girlfriend and I would like it to remain that way." She said, looking down her nose at him with a glare.

A flicker of movement caught her eye and she turned to look at Severus, who, at this comment, had shifted to glare out the window more easily. It looked as if he were trying to set the trees on fire.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Asked Lily, dragging her back into the conversation at hand.

"Definitely Gryffindor!" She said, sticking her chin out and crossing her arms, almost daring her to challenge her house loyalty. Lily grinned. "Awesome! That's the same house everyone else in this compartment is in! Well, except for Severus, he's in Slytherin." She added the last part as a sort of afterthought, as if it wasn't a big deal. Being Slytherin is a huge deal! The whole house is evil!

Actually, now she thought about it, James was the one to tell her that. Maybe she should make up her own mind. Apparently James was voicing her exact thoughts because her crashed back into the conversation just as Lily was retorting.

"His house shouldn't change the way you look at him, James!" She apparently thought just like she did, and had attitude to boot.

Lola liked this Lily character.

**Yeah, yeah, I know it's not long, or detailed, or any of that but yeahhh… First Fic guys so please no flames! Constructive criticism is not only welcomed but ENCOURAGED! This story is going to be basically a telling of all of Lola's years a Hogwarts. Yes, she is a year younger than James and co. but I will sort that out in later chapters…**

**THANKYOU FOR READING IF YOU DID! VIRTUAL HUGS AND COOKIES TO EVERYONE!**

**R&R and love the love.**


End file.
